


The Chicago Files

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Case of the Week, Chicago PD - Freeform, F/M, Police life, intense violence but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: Y/n was part of the team even if some people didn't accept thatWhat happens if a case shifted her thoughts about her family. Feelings involved and most certainly danger.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Reader/Antonio Dawson, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. P1

"Hey, Trudy" You greeted the Sargent, handing her, her favorite sub from Marcos. She smiled, before hiding it behind a sarcastic comment.

"Why is it that I come in so very early in the morning and you're the first person I see?" She took a bite of the sub, spilling small groans. She mumbled a thank you between her bites.

"because I'm amazing, you love seeing me every morning," She shooed you away, buzzing you upstairs. As you grabbed on to the door, your phone started buzzing.

HANK

going to be coming in late, some last-minute problems. We have a case sitting on my desk. Prep the team.

You unlocked his office, grabbing the files that were on his desk. You often questioned why Hank decided to give you a spare key to his office but then again this wouldn't happen.

You started to pin them against the board as you read up on what happened. Two victims found the third one kidnapped. Victims were both 18 found beaten and bruised. 

Once the board was set, you started cleaning up the place up for everyone, cleaned up the coffee machine and set a new batch to be ready, turned on all the computers, grabbed all the trash before throwing it out.

Turning to Ruzek's desk, you giggled when you saw the files splurged all across his desk with a now cold coffee mug sitting in the corner. Burgess came into you placing the mug onto the sink.

"Hey you're here early," you told her as she placed her bag onto her desk.

"My neighbors' dog woke me up so I decided to come in earlier to keep me from killing someone," She joked. Both of you started chatting as you finished up the place, "are you cleaning up?" You nodded.

"It's no big deal, you guys do the hard work of catching the baddies so let me do this part," With time to kill, you started studying a little, while the team slowly shuffled inside.

Jay sat down at your desk interrupting your study. "Hey baby scout, we missed you at Molly's last night," You hit him on the leg from the ridiculous nickname making him laugh. The team always found you as a goody-two-shoes and it didn't help you were the youngest of them all.

"I decided to stay in to study, with finals coming up and all around stressed," Jay gave you that to well-known smile which only made you smile. 

"Don't overstress yourself, that's what kills you," He gave you a small nudge before walking away to talk to Uptown. Ruzek had finally come in allowing you to start with the case.

"Hey guys so Hank got tied up but he asked me to fill you guys in on the case," You explained the case to everyone with Al chiming in every once in a while, since he was also there when Hank got the case. "Both girls were beaten senseless but M.E said C.O.D was slice to the throat,"

"The third was kidnapped as of 14 hours ago and if he sticks to plan we have 34 hours before she's found dead," Al added.

"Now there was one witness to her kidnapping a little boy named J.T Dudley he was the one who called the police," As you finished telling everyone, Hank came in.

"Everyone caught up?" Everyone nodded.

"Perfect," Hank started, " Halstead and Uptown go talk to the missing girl's families, I want to know what links these girls together. Ruzek and Al go to the coroner to see if we're missing anything and Burgess and Atwater can interview the little boy" Voight turned to Antonio. "Talk to your CI's see if any of them know anything." Everyone left for their assign duties before Hank called on you to go to his office.

You walked inside leaning your weight against his end table, waiting for him to come in. He came in closing the door behind him.

"How are your classes?"

"They're good, I'm just finishing up with finals," You've known Hank since you were 16, he helped you out in school when you're parents weren't exactly there. When you told him that you were going to be in the police academy after you got your degree his whole face lit up, ever since then, he assigned you to help out with the team so you could 'practice'.

"I have a guy who's gonna help you in the academy after you graduate," You shook your head declining the offer. You wanted to pass because you could, not because it was a handy. "I'm not taking no as an answer, you've been an asset to this team you're worth more than you think,"

"Thank you, Hank." You hugged him, before walking back out to man the office, while everyone was gone. 

——

Back home you tried to study for your finals but nothing stuck in your head, everything you read was quickly forgotten and replaced with the images of the young girls. Giving up on the losing battle, you grabbed your keys heading to Molly's.

When you got to the bar, you greeted Gabby as you sat at the bar. "Tough day?" She gave you your usual as she cleaned a glass.

"Kinda," You muttered sipping your drink. Jay came up to you sitting down at the chair next to you as he ordered another beer.

"Now this must be a miracle, our girl came out," He teased. You made a quick glimpse at him, before greeting him. He frowned when you didn't give back a sarcastic comment. "what's happening," His concern made you smile but you reassured him that everything was fine.

"taking your advice to not overstress myself," You sipped your drink, feeling the alcohol sting your throat. "Hey I have a question, the little boy did he say anything about the man who took the girl?" Jay drank his beer, remembering what Burgess told Voight.

"He said it was a short guy but he was wearing a mask but he says he might be white," Jay looked at the entrance as Upton came in, greeting everyone. He got up placing his hand on your shoulder giving it a small squeeze "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. Always."

He grabbed the beer that Gabby brought, giving your shoulder one more squeeze before leaving to Upton. He greeted her with a hug before handing her the beer.


	2. P2

It was a sleepless night but nonetheless, you came in early greeting Trudy and heading upstairs. As you headed upstairs, you noticed the mess in Ruzek's desk. You made a small groan, cursing Ruzek and his mess. You fixed up the table, cleaning up the crumbs. 

"So it's you!" Jay surprised you, coming up the stairs, shrugging off his jacket. You questioned his comment making him continue. "Ruzek is not a clean his area kind of guy but his desk is always clean,"

"Yeah no Ruzek almost never leaves his desk clean" You giggled, remembering one-time Ruzek was so caught up on going home, he left his laptop open and got in trouble the next day since it was dead. You pointed to the lounge, looking at Jay. "Want some coffee?" He nodded heading there following right behind you. 

When you got to the kitchen you saw him looking at his phone before shoving it down back in his pocket, walking over to you. You turned on the coffee machine, leaning against the counter. 

"What's wrong Hals? You have your mopey face," The nickname caused a smile to form on his lips.

"I have a mopey face?" He questioned. You grabbed a mug pouring the coffee inside. 

"Yep, you also have another face I call the Halstead look that you and your brother are famous for but that's for another time," You put sugar on the cup before handing it to him. "3 spoons of sugar just how you like it," You served yourself coffee too before sitting down at the table. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" 

He sighed, rubbing his face. "Hailey is doing something dumb and possibly dangerous." Sipping your coffee, you thought what you could tell him to ease his tension. 

"She's doing what Hailey does best," You admired Hailey for her determination and fearlessness. She didn't do what wasn't needed. But it was like Jay to worry, that man has his heart in his sleeve even if he says differently. That's was one of the things you loved about him. 

"I know you care about her but she's gonna do it whether you like it or not, so just be there for her for when she does need you" He nodded agreeing with you but still having doubts. "Don't let your feelings for her cloud your judgment. Hailey is one hell of a cop." Jay's eyes met yourself leaving you frozen. 

The fax machine hummed to life startling both of you. You got to the machine reading the memo. "It's intel on the van," Jay had his hand hovering over your lower back "It got its picture taken passing a red light a half-mile away from the first kidnapping and a witness spotted a white van an hour before the 2nd body was found. 

Hank came in spotting both of you in the corner, reading the paper. "What do we got?" Jay moved back letting you tell Voight. 

"A lead with the van, it was reported stolen on Monday afternoon by a Freddy Brooks." You told him. 

Hank looked at Jay, "call Upton to meet you at Brooks's house," He walked to his office. 

"She had some family problems she can't make it," Hank stayed silent for second making eye contact with Jay almost having a silent conversation. 

"Go with Y/n," Both of you, muttered the words 'what'. "its only a conversation and I need Halstead to have some sort of back up and this could be practice for you," He told you. Which didn't ease your nerves. 

When Jay parked the car in front of Brooks's house, you tried to calm yourself. You were great on the sidelines but you were never on the outside. "Just stay in the car I got this if you're not ready," You shook your head, forcing yourself to push your nerves to the side. 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Both of you walked to the house ringing the doorbell waiting for a response. After 2 minutes with no answer, Jay knocked. Jay was about to pull out his gun when Brooks opened the door. 

"I'm sorry about that I was in the backyard," He greeted us wiping his hands with a dishcloth. "I'm assuming you're here for my stolen van?" Jay nodded following him inside. He threw the cloth in the kitchen before heading into the living room showing you two a couch. 

"Were sorry to bother you we just wanted to ask you a few questions," Jay took out his notepad. Brooks agreed sitting in front of us. "so go back to when you saw it last."

"Uhm let's see I came home from work late at night and I parked the van in the corner of my house and walked to my house and went to sleep and when I got up from work it was gone," Jay wrote down on his pad, before asking him if he noticed anyone doing anything suspicious around him. "Not that I could think of, my neighborhood is pretty quiet," You got up looking at his place seeing no personal memorabilia. 

You would glimpse at Brooks catching him staring at you. You walked to his dining table seeing a full medication bottle sitting they're before looking back to Brooks.

"one more question, where were you yesterday afternoon," You asked him. He lifted his sleeves resting them on the armchair. You noticed the small diamond-shaped tattoo sitting a few inches above his wrist. The tattoo caught your interest since mostly teenage girls decide to get one of those kinds of tattoos. 

"Uhm lunch with a few coworkers," He looked around, fidgeting in his chair. "I have to get to work are we done here," 

"sure I just need you to write down the name of the restaurant and coworker so we can confirm." Jays passed him the notepad with the pen. After he wrote the names you told him goodbye before heading back to the car.

You felt someone staring, making you turn around. It took you a second to recognize him but you saw J.T standing in the corner looking at you both. 

"Jay," You called him grabbing his attention. You pointed the boy out to him. He took a step, making the boy take a few steps back. "Just go in the car I got this," When you walked forward and saw that the little boy didn't walk away you got closer. 

"J.T right?" He slowly nodded his head. Once you got close enough you greeted yourself. "I'm y/n," You squatted hopefully able to gain trust. "What are you doing out here?" He stayed quiet looking at you. 

"How about we go to the station and wait for your dad to pick you up huh?" You noticed the small tremble, he was terrified. "I'm not gonna hurt. I work with the police were the good guys," He slowly walked to you stretching his arm out. "How about we go get ice cream?" He nodded finally a small smile appearing in his face.


	3. P3

At the station, you had convinced J.T to stay downstairs with Trudy, so that you could be upstairs with the team.

"What do we have so far," Hank ordered.

"The girls live on a 10 miles radius of each other, but that's the only link I have with each of them, " Ruzek told Voight.

"What about the van?" he asked.

"Brooks alibi checks out, he was at Lil' Johnnys Soup and Diner with two coworkers who vouch for him," Jay told him.

"And the other nights?"

"The first victim he was at work, but the second one he says he was just at home watching tv,"

"Y/N what about the little boy, he was a witness to the third kidnapping and now he showed up at the corner of that house?"

"He's not talking much he said he was at his friend's house but other than that he's too scared. We left his dad a message about finding his son were just waiting for a callback," Burgess butted in.

"When we first interviewed him with the dad, dad checked out, he was at work when the kidnappings happened," When the phone rang you answered it, as Hank continued. You cursed yourself.

You hung up the phone looking at the team, "the third body was dumped."

"We had 8 hours left," saying that Hank looked upset was an understatement. He called everyone to go while you stayed to keep for updates.

"Jay," You grabbed his hand, stopping him. He spun, looking at you. 

"Please update me," He promised, giving your hand a squeeze before following Uptown to the car.

You stayed pendant to the phone, waiting for it to ring. When it did you didn't let it ring for more than a second.

"It's Jay, we just got here but it's different. The first two body dumps, the area was secluded and he left the girls in a cradle position. The third dumpsite was in front of a park and her arms and legs were splayed out. Something spooked him or interrupted him,"

"But what," You asked him.

"That's what we have to find out before he kidnaps another girl," Jay hung up, once Voight started talking leaving you to your thoughts. You ran up to the board, writing notes to help you process.

Something wasn't adding up, we've only hit dead ends, no way we spooked him, he has to be devolving. You looked at the third girl's photo that she took in her school, her brown hair was up in a ponytail... Brown hair... You looked at a current picture, noticing it was now blonde. Blonde like the other two victims.

Hank came back alone, no doubt sending the team to find the guy. "Hank," he looked up seeing, you sitting on Uptown's desk. "He has a type,"

You showed the pictures of the girls to him. "He's not devolving he got the wrong surrogate, he thought he found a young blonde-haired girl but he got a young brunette,"

"So he killed her early because of anger," You nodded. It's the only reason that made sense.

"You're off the case," Hank said flatly before turning to walk away. You stopped him not understanding.

"Wait why?" You shouted. He gave you a once over, making you realize your similar characteristics. "Hank that's not fair," You spat. You more than deserved to stay and help catch this bastard. He's been terrorizing your thoughts since the minute you grabbed this file. You wouldn't stop until he was in jail.

"When have you seen me care about fair?" You followed him into his office, continuing the argument. You knew Hank was worried about you, but you were an adult, how was he gonna be when you're a detective.

"You know I can't drop this," You started tearing up.

"Y/n drop this or I'm sending you home till we finish this, I'm not putting you in that kind of danger," You tried to convince him, tried telling him you would be safe but when he didn't budge you left, slamming the door behind you. 

——

Everyone had left for the day, you stayed opting to study your notes for the finals. Hank let you stay upstairs since he knew finals were important for you. Jay kept you company as he finished some paperwork. You kept looking up at the board, something still not sitting right.

"I'm still not getting something," Jay looked up, seeing you look at the board.

"Come on, Voight said your off the case," He told you, but you ignored and continued.

"Freddy told us that he parked his car Tuesday night," you pointed to the first victim. "But Leila was kidnapped Monday night," Jay grabbed the paper that was sitting on Al's desk.

"He probably got his dates wrong cause he reported it stolen Monday morning," He shrugged, walking to you. "Anyways his alibis checked out," You looked up at the board, mumbling words trying to find out what's missing.

"Okay hey hey hey..." Jay grabbed you, wrapping you in a hug slowly guiding you away. "You have to stop this case from getting to you," He let go, putting his hand on your left cheek. "If Voight took you off the case, it's because he knows it is for the better,"

You moved away, walking back to your desk, staring at your study sheet. "Why don't you go home?"

"I have to study for this dumb final and I can't at my apartment since my neighbors are super loud," He nodded, going back to his desk letting you try to study. You both sat in silence, with the occasional joke to lighten the mood.

At around 9, Jay started getting up from his desk. He grabbed his coat before walking to your desk.

"How's it going here, baby scout?" He sat on your desk watching over your notes.

"Baby scout really sticking?"

"Probably yeah," He looked at his watch, before getting up. "Don't fry that brain of yours." He double-tapped the back of your hand, heading down the stairs.


	4. P4

After a few more minutes of you studying, you had convinced yourself you should sleep, so you could get back here early. You cleared up your desk, walking downstairs. The graveyard shift had all already came in, setting up the stuff for the rest of the night.

You noticed J.T was still downstairs playing on the tablet we lent him. "Hey, little man what are you still doing here?" It was odd for a kid his age to still be here. A man came inside, running up to him.

"Oh my god J.T" The man grabbed him, burying his face on the boy's head. You walked to them, greeting the man. "I'm so sorry, I was working a double shift at my job and I don't get signal there, I thought JT was at a friend's house that's why I didn't check up on him."

"It's okay Mr. Dudley," You waved him off. JT was a good kid, he was quiet and respectful.

"Call me Micheal," You nodded, stuffing your hands in your pocket, protecting your hands from the breeze the door brings every time someone came in.

"Micheal, just be careful next time, usually by this hour JT would have been sent to a foster home for the night," You couldn't imagine how nerve-racking to think your kid is in someone else's house.

"I know, I'm so sorry this won't happen again," he apologized.

"It's fine I'm just happy you got him, it must have been scary," You tried to make small conversation.

"Terrifying, when we get home we're gonna have a little chat," JT's head spun, looking at his dad. 

He whined, his eyes getting teary. "But dad I was- " His dad cut him off.

"Not now son, we'll talk about this at home," You never did find out how JT got to that side of town. You were starting to ask his dad when he cut you off. "We got to get out of here, but thank you for everything," JT had his head facing down, but you heard the small sniffles coming from him. You mumbled an oh but said your goodbye. You shook his hand, bidding them both farewell when you noticed it.

A small diamond outline, just a few inches above the wrist.

"Ms?" You noticed you had zoned out and stayed shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry about that, have a goodnight," You stayed still, waiting for both of them to leave before running upstairs.

Throwing everything onto your desk, you turned your computer back on. You knew something was not connecting and it was no coincidence that both grown men had the same tattoo. You tried to search up some information on the case that wasn't on the board but your computer was being blocked. You had no authority to search up any cases. 

Turning to look at Hanks's office, you contemplated if it was worth it. You promised Hank that you would never go into his office without permission, promised him that his password was safe with you.

Knowing he would be pissed, you pushed that thought aside, coming to the conclusions you'll beg for his forgiveness before begging for permission, especially since you were technically off the case. The computer lit up the darkroom, bypassing any past issues you had.

Now no links were connecting Dudley and Brooks; Both had different jobs, living almost 20 miles apart.

Going in deeper at Brooks's past, you found out that he had been questioned for the murder of a teenage girl, Tabatha Malgrove, but he wasn't convicted because he had an alibi. A boy named Liam Jeston. The files were lost during the move, so you couldn't get much from there but you went on to his yearbook to see if there was anything there.

You stumbled upon a photo of Freddy holding on to the girl and another student, Liam Jeston. The more you focused, you could see all three teens had the diamond tattoo by the wrist, with the girl having an eerie resemblance to the three victims. What you did manage to get from the files was that she had bruise marks all over her body and a stab wound on her lower chest missing any arteries but C.O.D was the sliced throat.

When you searched for Liam's files, it was empty the only thing that showed was a name change in '90 to a Micheal Dudley.

You're not looking for one guy, You're looking for a team. Your brain was going a thousand miles a minute and for a second you regretted ignoring Hanks's request of staying off this case. You got up from the chair, grabbing your phone before running downstairs. You dialed Jay's number as you headed to your car.

The parking lot was quiet. Since you weren't a cop technically, you had to park on the outside, Hank always argued that deserved to be in the private parking, but you saved that battle for another day. After the third ring, it got sent to voicemail. Looking at the time it was close to midnight, you must have lost track of time in there. "Jay we got this wrong, its not-" Your heard sniffling coming from behind you.

"Y/n?" You turned to the voice, seeing Jt staring back at you, tears brimming in his eyes.

"J.T?" You managed to say before someone yanked you backward, cloth on the mouth, preventing you from screaming.

Struggling to break free, you tried grabbing for your keys to have some sort of weapon but the guy grabbed them putting them in his pocket. During the struggle, you saw your phone laying on the floor a few steps away from the man, you kicked it away from him so he couldn't break it. You hoped the team finds it.

He grabbed onto the back of your scalp to face him. Dudley stared back at you before slamming your head against the door knocking you unconscious. The last thing you remembered was waking up in a van with two males arguing with each other.

"This wasn't part of the plan," One of the voiced whispered.

"Screw the plan,"


	5. P5

Jay woke up to a missed call from you, he tried calling you back, but the phone would end up on voicemail. He noticed the time you called, laughing a little. You said a few more minutes. He got up slowly, getting ready for work.

As he got there, he noticed your items were here already, he walked into the lunchroom serving up coffee. Taking a sip of the coffee, he almost spat it out, the coffee was old. He set up a new batch for the team, looking for you after.

Ruzek had come in, biting off an apple as he took notice of his desk. "Hey who messed with my desk," Burgess was right behind him.

"That'd be you," She sat on her chair, joking around with him.

"Nah, I leave it clean every day," Jay tried calling you again, but still no answer. He tried reasoning with himself, you had a late night and decided to sleep in. But why is your stuff here?

"Y/n cleans it every morning for you," She quipped back. "How do you really not notice?" He mumbled behind his apple, cleaning his desk.

"Where is Y/N, she's usually here, it's not like her to be late?" Al chimed into the conversation. No one knew the answer.

"Her stuff is here," Burgess told them.

"She forgot it?" Hank came in, silencing everyone. He was silent going into his office, stopping when he opened it.

"Who opened my office?" Everyone shook their head, knowing Hanks's favorite rule 'no one in his office without his permission'. "What you're telling me is Casper came in?" He went inside, seeing his computer already logged in. He installed cameras, not CPD approved, but he had to cover all his bases.

Jay knew it was bad timing, but he was starting to get worried. "Sir I know it's not a good time-" Hank went into his files, looking back to last night's footage. You came inside his office, before logging into his computer. "-pass by y/n's place?" It was only when he mentioned your name did he gain interest.

"Isn't y/n here?" Hank needed to talk with you. He knew you understood his boundaries. Hank knows you weren't oblivious to his partnerships, but he made sure you were never a part of it. Jay silence signaling to Hank that you weren't. He waved Jay to come to him.

"Can you tell me why y/n snuck into my office?" He asked Jay. Hank knew the closest one to you was Jay. Both men kept rewatching the footage, seeing if something new would happen. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing, she was studying for her finals after 2 hours I left, but she stayed," Jay couldn't think, what could've happened last night. "She wasn't letting go the case, she felt something was off," Hank went to Atwater who was eating a sandwich.

"Atwater, track y/n's phone," Atwater stood dumbfounded, which only frustrated him. "Now!" He turned to Burgess and Al. "Go to y/n's place,"

Hank called out Antonio, "get me the tapes of the entrance,"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He splashed the bucket onto your already shivering body. Your whole body ached from the shivering and struggle to escape the cuffs. Dudley walked to the corner, eyeing some knives sitting on a table, before grabbing one. As soon as you arrived, Dudley removed your clothes, only leaving you in your undergarments.

"Please stop," Dudley put the slightest pressure against your back, before sliding the knife, feeling the blood trickle down your body. You muffled your cries knowing it only enticed him, but the more he cut, the harder it became.

"Maybe if you didn't snoop, you could be sleeping in your bed right now," He sliced the knife against your chest, finally letting a scream come through. "Ah, there it is,"

"You wouldn't kill me," You fired back.

"No? And why's that,"

"I'm not Tabatha," saying her name, had struck a chord with him. He grabbed your neck, tightening with every breath you tried to take. Before you could doze off he let go. "You already got the wrong girl last time, you wouldn't dare do it twice in a row." Dudley's hand struck against your skin, causing a stinging sensation. 

"Why JT?" Dudley slammed the knife against your leg, causing you to wale forward. 

——

"Sarge I got her phone's location." Atwater came into Voight office, bringing the tablet with him. Jay grabbed the tablet, following the coordinates outside. Following the red dot until he reached an empty car. He ducked, spotting the phone. He grabbed the phone, seeing what the last thing you did. It was still replaying the voicemail, you were supposed to give him.

"Jay call me back, we got it wrong it's not-" The conversation became distant, before your heard Y/N's muffled yells. His heart panged as he heard your muffled yells before a thump as everything went silent. Jay walked upstairs as Voight called him into his office. 

Antonio had found the videotapes from last night. You were coming downstairs, only minutes after Jay before her eyes caught J.T. Then she started talking to his father. "Look," As Y/N shook his hand, Jay noticed her freeze up. "When he left she went running upstairs, there are no cameras up here, but almost three hours later she left in a hurry outside,"

"There are no cameras where she was taken?" Jay asked him.

"Where she parks there are no cameras," Antonio told him. "We followed until she walked across the street but twenty minutes later." Antonio sped up the footage, showing the white van drive by the polices camera.

"I looked at her history the only two things I could find was that she looked at a case from '89 the murder of a Tabatha Malgrove and an old school yearbook of the same year,"

"Antonio and Atwater, I want you to find Micheal Dudley," Hank wanted to see why you talked to him and hours later you were taken.

"Burgess and Al talk to people, I want to learn more about the Malgrove case," Ruzek left to see if he could find your car, it wasn't in the parking lot.

"Upton go through that whole yearbook, I want to know what she found" Jay walked to the board, seeing the notes you left.

"She was questioning Brooks's statement the day we visited," Hank came closer to Jay. "It didn't match to the first sighting of the van."

"Okay, and why was nothing done?"

"He had an alibi for two of the abductions," he told Hank. "But she wasn't accepting that, that's when I told her to drop the case," Hank was angry that you didn't listen to him, but he was more scared about losing you. You didn't match his profile, so he doesn't know how much time they have left.

"Pick up Brooks lets talk to him again," he ordered.


	6. P6

You flinched every time Brooks wiped dried blood from your skin. He looked down, trying his best not to make eye contact. "Why are you doing this?" your voice was hoarse. He ignored your comment, dipping the dirty washcloth in the bucket, before wiping the blood from the stab wound. He wrapped it up, with an old piece of cloth, finishing up with the bucket. 

"Why do you help him?" he was walking away as you continued, "what happened to Tabatha?" which had made him freeze.

He turned to you, his eyes drifting off. "how do you know her?"

"I could help you, just tell me what happened to her," You shook against the chair, your skin stinging with every movement.

"I loved her so much..." he looked down, remembering the night. "but she hurt me..." His voice was distant.

"It's not your fault that you killed her," Brooks stayed still, watching you squirm. "you're not a killer, Brooks," you told him. "a killer doesn't care for his victims." Brooks's persona shifted, and you seemed afraid to even say anything to him.

"well I need you alive for one more day," He walked away, locking you back into the darkroom.

—————

"Tabatha Malgrove, murdered in '89 found with bruises all over her body and a stab wound to her lower abdomen, but C.O.D was the sliced throat," Hank put her picture on the board, her photo resembling the ones of the murdered teens. "Upton, what do you have so far?" she walked to the group, placing the laptop in front of them.

"I was going through the yearbook and I found out that Brooks was dating Tabatha when she was murdered."

"I talked to the lead detective of the Malgrove case," Burgess came in. "He says that case was a heavy one," Burgess handed Hank the file that the detective kept. "Here's the report of everything that happened," Hank read through the file.

"Liam Leston? Find him." He handed the file to Burgess, who continued to talk. "He says that he was sure Brooks was guilty of something but he couldn't find anything conclusive and then after Liam claimed to be with Brooks the whole day, the case fell apart and became cold." Burgess wrote something on the board. "He also said something had to have been wrong with Brooks, half the time it sounded like he was talking to a different person,"

Atwater and Antonio came in. "boss he's nowhere to be found we went to his house, his job, and his son's school, he disappeared," Atwater sat on his chair. "but his house was empty of personal so whatever happened he's ditching town after," Jay grew more restless to catch these bastards.

Hank grabbed Jay, pulling him aside. "How are you feeling?" he asked him. Jay ignored him. "I'm serious you're distracted,"

"I'm determined to find out who has Y/N and who killed the girls, " Jay tried to steady his words, but he was losing it on the inside. "Sarge she called me before she got taken, I could have helped, I could have," Hank grabbed him by the shoulder squeezing it.

"Don't blame yourself kid," Jay walked away checking his watch.

"Al and Ruzek should be at Brooks by now," 

———

"Freddy please!" you attempted to reason with him one more time. "I can convince the police to pin it all on Dudley. I'll tell them he killed the girls. He killed Tabatha, it was all him, you were just scared for your life,"

"You still don't get it," Freddy pressed your cheeks against each other, forcing you to make eye contact. "Micheal saved me and for that, I'm indebted to him." Brooks looked at you in disgust, starting to walk away.

"When I get out which I will, I'm gonna make sure both of you rot in hell together," You muttered. Brooks threw a punch at your jaw, making you feel the bone shift. 

"Micheal did say you were a pain in the ass," He pressed his fingers against the stab wound, making you cry out. At that time the room started ringing.

"It looks like I have guest," he grabbed a rag, heading towards you. Shouting for help, Brooks quickly covered your mouth, stopping any hope of someone to hear you. "I'll let Micheal know you are ready," Brooks smacked your cheeks, heading up the stairs.

Brooks went into his kitchen, sending a message to the burner. "the flowers are ready to bloom" he placed the phone down, before heading to the door. Antonio and Al stood at the door looking at Brooks.

"I'm detective Olinsky and this is my partner Dawson, we had a few more questions about your statement," Al smiled. "we were wondering if you could just come downtown to answer them that'd be great." Brook's closed his door slightly, as he noticed Dawson peeking inside.

"I can't do this in my home?" which made Al chuckle.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough," Al grabbed his cuffs, holding them out. "this could be of free will or in cuffs. " Brooks grew hesitant and anxious. He put his hand forward, pushing away the cuffs.

"I'm gonna report-" Al grabbed Brooks's arm, pulling him outside.

"Woah detective Dawson did you see that?" Al pushed him against the door, handcuffing him.

"Yeah he just attacked a police officer," They took Brooks into the car, driving him to Intelligence.

In the basement, you remained mute as the room continued spinning, making it harder to remain up. You heard someone come downstairs, making you sit straight up.

Dudley walked inside. "Now don't you look marvelous." Dudley brought a case full of knives, placing it down at the table. Humming a melody, Dudley picked up a knife, walking to you. "Now is where the fun really begins. He let his fingers wander your jawline. You pulled away, feeling revolted.

"Now dont be that way, we know deep down you enjoy this," he smiled. "You always liked rough, Tabatha,"


	7. P7

Brooks remained seated, looking at the table waiting for someone to come in. 

"Sarge put me in, I'm the one who interviewed him," Jay begged. "Hailey can join me," Hank hesitated, he knew how Jay becomes when he has feelings involved, but he knew he couldn't bench him. He agreed, telling them he was gonna be behind the mirror.

Hailey and Jay walked in, Hailey sat on the chair, while Jay leaned against the wall. "Freddy we just noticed some inconsistency with your report," Hailey showed him the pictures of the van on a camera. "Now, you reported the van stolen on Monday, but you said you parked it Tuesday night." Hailey tried easing Brooks. She thought she'd get more information with a calm person.

"I must have confused the dates," He chuckled. "I was always bad at dates my wife used to say,"

Hailey smiled, before shaking her head. "the thing is in your report, you said that after work you noticed your van was missing, but you told us it was when you woke up. If you confused the dates surely you would remember if it was before work or after," Brooks stayed silent, trying to figure out what to say.

Jay grew impatient with the silence. "Maybe your van was never stolen, maybe you kidnapped and killed those girls," Jay grabbed the file from Hailey's hand, showing pictures of the girl's bodies splayed all around him. 

"Maybe you liked hurting girls and found out how maybe you could get away with it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he sputtered. Jay slammed his hand against the table.

"Look at them," He grabbed his face, forcing him to look at the girls. "This is all on you so tell me where is she?" Jay had pointed to a picture of you. 

Brooks shook himself away, looking at both Uptown and Halstead. Hank came in, studying Freddy.

"Both of you outside," he said before walking out, both partners following behind him.

"I have information," Burgess told the team. "so I was going through the archives for Liam Leston, so I could check out the alibi, but he completely went off radar after '90 once he got married," Burgess showed the team a picture of the young couple. "Look familiar, Liam leston married a Sheila Dudley." Hank looked up.

"As in Micheal Dudley?" Burgess nodded.

"I thought it was weird, so I looked deeper and it turns out he changed his name in '91 to Micheal supposedly in fear for his life, but I think he was trying to run away from his past.

"where is this Sheila Dudley," Burgess showed a picture of her.

"She died, M.E ruled it a suicide by Carbon Monoxide," The room had fallen silent. "-she died two days before the first victim was taken."

"So what, she kept his psychotic side dormant, and as soon as she died all hell broke loose and he killed again," Ruzek asked.

"Micheal must be behind everything and Brooks is his partner," Upton added. "The only way we find y/n is if we flip Brooks and make him tell us where he's keeping her,"

"We have less than 12 hours to find Y/N, I want everyone doing something, get me warrants to search Brooks house, and I want every cop looking for that van," Hank ordered. He noticed Jay walking to talk to Brooks, but he spoke again.

"Antonio and Hailey talk to Brooks," Jay's eyes widened. Hank stopped him from going forward. Jay walked to Hank shaking his head.

"Please, please don't bench me, Sarge," He pleaded. Hank shook his head.

"You know I have to," Jay shook his head, punching his desk.

"why," he whispered.

"feelings are involved and you make mistakes when feelings are involved," Hank wanted to do everything by the book, he wanted these bastards to get what they deserved.

"there's no-" Jay tried telling him, but he didn't believe himself.

"Halstead I've been doing this for years, look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong," he couldn't.

"I just want to find her," He admitted. Hank looked around.

"Go to Dudleys see what you could find there, I want to find her, just as bad," Jay nodded, grabbing his jacket before heading out.

——

Your head felt heavy, as you kept yourself awake. Dudley finally gave up the repeated hits. You saw the bruises in your ribs forming, and you could only imagine what your face looked like. You knew you didn't have that much time left, and you regretted not listening to Hank. 

If you weren't so dehydrated, you would start crying. You never know what you have till you no longer have it. You couldn't remember what was the last thing you said to everyone. Jay. What you said to him. You just wanted this to all end.

"You win," you mumbled. Dudley smiled, relishing in your defeat. You spat out the blood that was pooled inside your mouth. "If I'm going to die, at least tell me why you killed her?" Dudley held the knife against your throat, holding it tight with every breath you take.

"Didn't you ever hear about the curious cat?" You held his gaze, hoping to change his mind. He chuckled, letting go of the position, placing the knife back down at the table. He turned to you, seeing how your body still shook.

"that bitch deserved what she got," Dudley continued, explaining the story.


	8. P8

Antonio sat next to Hailey this time putting the pictures on the tables again waiting for Brooks to speak first. When Brooks continued silence Antonio continued. "Brooks, we already caught you in a lie so why don't you help yourself," Antonio took out a picture of Micheal sliding it forward for Brooks. 

"I don't know that man," Brooks said all too quickly. 

"Woah Freddy at least let us introduce him first," He licked his lips, tapping on the photo. "This is Liam Leston but he's being called Micheal Dudley now," Brooks wasn't expecting the cops to link both of them together, he also wasn't expecting to be drilled this hard. 

"I want a lawyer," Brooks stuttered. Jay had come back shaking his head. 

"His house is spotless, I looked at his financials he had no money to buy another property," Jay told him. Hank went inside the room, glancing at the officers before looking at Brooks. 

"I can get you a lawyer but if I do then I can't help you anymore Freddy," Hank told him. Hank showed him the photo of Tabatha. "Come on Brooks I know you loved her and Micheal killed her," Brooks shook his head.

"No that's not what happened,"

"then you killed her in cold blood just like how you killed the three girls and you'll be charged for every one of those crimes," Hank pressured. Hank showed him pictures of the bloody bodies. 

"I didn't kill them!" He pleaded. 

"If you did then he did," Hank pointed to Micheal. "and you're protecting him, you'll still be charged for them. Antonio stood up holding Hank back. 

"Micheal saved me, he was only protecting me," He muttered. 

"was he protecting you when he convinced you to report your van stolen, or was he protecting you when he made you help him kill those girls the wat he killed Tabatha," Antonio made eye contact with Hailey before leaving the room. Leaving only Hank and Brooks. 

"Micheal didn't kill Tabitha" 

"Then who did Freddy, were both running out of time," Brooks tears stopped as Hank continued. "tell me where she is," 

Brooks glanced over to Hank. "I did." Marcus started fiddling with his fingers. "She got me so angry" Brooks started remembering what happened that night," 

"She was pregnant and she wanted to run away together," Brooks thought about that night. They were at his house, Tabatha came over, surprising Freddy.

"you didn't want a kid," he asked him.

"I always wanted kids, but I'm infertile, but she didn't know that," he snickered. "she cheated on me and lied to my face." Hank noticed it, the shift in personality with every word Brooks said. "I grabbed the knife that was on the table and stabbed her."

——-

"I heard the yelling, so I went inside and saw Freddy standing over her bleeding body," Dudley stood by the edge of the room, looking at his table. "She stared at me, hoping I would save her, but she didn't deserve that," Dudley checked his watch, expecting for Brooks to come back by now.

"I told him to get out of there, that I would handle it," Dudley laughed, remembering her face. "She begged for me to save her, but I just sliced her throat," Your face turned pale, and the room swayed. Dudley was the epitome of evil.

"She was pregnant with your child wasn't she?" His silence, confirming your theory. "You didn't care about Freddy, you gave yourself an alibi by protecting him,"

"Brooks better get here soon or he'll miss the best part," Dudley grabbed your head, pulling you back. "I would hate having to clean up the mess myself," Your throat became dry, as you realized time is almost out. 

——-

"I killed her, Michael had nothing to do with it," Hank grew frustrated with the loyalty Freddy had on Micheal.

"You're willing to go to jail for this man?" Hank showed him the pictures of Tabatha's body. "That stab wound wasn't lethal, she would have lived, Micheal killed her, when he sliced her throat." Brooks denied it.

"no, Micheal said she was already dead, he just made it into a robbery," He bit his lip, "you think I don't know what you're doing, you're trying to get me to turn on him," he yelled.

"I'm trying to get you to realize, Micheal does not give a shit about you, he killed Tabatha, because she was pregnant with his baby, he used you," Hank told him.

That's why he changed his name, that's why he uses your van to kidnap the girls and dump the bodies. That's why he made you dump the second body so that he had an alibi," Hank tried to get through to him. Brooks's leg started bouncing, as he realized he was being used.

"I'll never tell you," Brooks told him. Hank pushed the chair away, pressing Brooks's face into the table. 

"I'm going to find out, where she is even if I have to make some uncertain calls," Hank whispered. 

Jay came running in, holding a piece of paper. "We have the warrant," He slammed the paper in front of Brooks. "Freddy Brooks we have a warrant to search any and all properties," Jay left running out, Hank trailing behind.

"Its too late, she's probably dead," Brooks smirked as he looked at the table.

"I'm gonna make sure that you spend the rest of your life in prison," Hank left, following the team to his home.


	9. P9

Dudley cursed to himself. "You know what, I'm tired of waiting," Dudley grabbed you, hoisting you to your feet. Dudley grew tired of waiting for Brooks, he didn't want to waste any more time. "I'll enjoy it all by myself," Hank grabbed the knife, going to the edge of your neck.

"Please no," You begged, closing your eyes. 

——

Hank and the team were outside of Brooks's house. "I want you guys to search this place top to bottom. Dudley has to be here check all corners."

"Jay you're with me, Antonio and Atwater are together, Al and Ruzek, and Upton and Burgess check the forest behind his house, he couldn't be too far from the house either." Hank set everyone else up as they searched the home. Jay entered through the side entrance, Hank watching his back.

"Clear" Jay checked the kitchen, finding it cleared. Hank scanned the guest bedroom, finding no one. Jay went into the study, looking from top to bottom.

"Sergeant, we found y/n car, its torched in the woods, but nothing else is here," Burgess spoke through the radio. So she was here.

There was a desk, a small table and a library pressed against a wall. Jay was about to walk away when he noticed the library had small scratches in the corner. He touched the corner, seeing the silhouette of the hallway. 

"Sarge come into the study." Jay radioed.

A few seconds later, Hank came in looking for Jay. Jay showed him the bookshelf. "I'll go in first follow me behind," Jay nodded.

Hank nodded, going inside as soon as Jay managed to get the door open. Both went down the stairs, hearing the sounds of muffled voices. They reached the door, counting to three before opening the door.

"Please no-" Hank came in, combing through the room before grabbing on to Dudley. You fell to the floor as Dudley got pulled away.

"Y/n" Jay yelled, pulling you up to him. It had taken you a second to realize what was happening. They rescued you.

"Jay." You cried out. He took off his jacket, covering your shivering and exposed body. You held on to him, not wanting to ever let go. You ignored the pain your body was sending you. You just wanted to hold on to Jay forever. Burying your face on his neck, you let your body inhale his scent, sending you into a wave of emotions. "I'm so sorry,"

"No this is not your fault," Jay put his hand to the back of your head pulling you closer to him. He caressed your back, reassuring you. You placed your hands on his cheeks, staring into his eyes making sure this was real, he was real.

"I need an ambo, we found y/n but she's hurt," Jay scanned your body, seeing the cuts and bruises, but couldn't spot anything life-threatening. He peered towards Hank, seeing him hold the gun against Dudley's head.

"Do something please so I could shoot you," Hank threatened. When Jay noticed you try to move to Hank, he held on to you, helping you. 

"Hank stop," You begged him. Hank ignored you, pressing the gun tighter into his head. "I want him to rot in prison for the rest of his life, way more than killing him, don't ruin that for me," You told him. Hank wanted this guy dead, wanted nothing more than to blow this dirtbags brains out, but Hank didn't want to break your hope of letting him rot. 

He put his gun down, still holding his arm against Dudleys chest, "She saved you," 

He pointed to Jay, "Jay arrest him," He told him. You limped to Hank, falling into his arms as Jay walked to Dudley. He grabbed Dudley, putting him in handcuffs before walking him outside. 

You started weeping, as realization finally hit you, your family saved you. Your knees went out first before you could hit the floor, Hank caught you, holding you up.

"Hey we're okay," he whispered to you. 

——

You guys slowly walked outside, as the rest of the team met up. "Oh my god y/n," Burgess was the first to come running to you, regretting to suffocate you in a hug, when you flinched. "Sorry," She gave a sheepish smile.

The rest of the team came running to you two give you small hugs and pats. "Hi, guys sorry I was late," You joked, making everyone laugh. Jay came back after giving Dudley to another police officer to take him to the cage. Everyone took notice of you two, making eye contact from the distance, before making up some excuse to leave you two alone.

Jay grabbed you, slowly guiding you to the ambulance so they could check up on you. "Thank you, Jay," You murmured to him. You stopped in your tracks, stopping Jay too. "For everything." You rested your head against his chest, following the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Like I said I'm always here for you," he gently placed a kiss on your forehead, holding his breath, scared anything might break you. He let his thumb glide slowly over the bruises, trying to not cause you pain, causing you to flutter your eyes closed, sucking in a breath. He wanted to kill those guys for what they did to you, but having you there made him want to stop everything.

You slowly started realizing that you always felt something for Jay but you always hid it behind the sarcasm or jokes. You touched his hand that was touching your cheeks, glancing up at him. "I just wanted to tell you-"

You tried telling him, but your words cut off. You felt this strong headache incoming, causing you to take a step back, your body swaying with every movement. The last thing you could remember was reaching out to Jay before feeling your body become heavy.

"Y/n" Jay shouted, catching you before you could fall to the ground. The paramedics came running to Jay, grabbing you.


	10. P10

You were semi blinded when you opened your eyes from the light. You slowly adjusted to the hospital lights, you glanced around the room. Jay was fully asleep, his whole body contorted in the chair as he used his jacket as a pillow. You could hear the soft sounds of his snoring.

You were pathetically in love with him. You didn't know why but you started crying. It was silent but it started getting louder waking up Jay.

"What's wrong," He launched himself out the chair, sitting next to you. You started laughing hysterically, he still was half asleep.

"Nothing, I think the tears are from earlier today," He gave you a warm smile, touching your cold hands. 

"The doctor says you were dehydrated but with everything your body shut down, he says your fine now with a little help from liquids," he told you. You put your head down taking in deep breaths. "I didn't want to leave until you woke up,"

"Jay, I have to tell you-"

"can I say something-" Both you started, making both of you laugh. You told him to go ahead. Jay sat at the end of the bed, thinking about what he was about to say. 

"When you were taken, I couldn't think straight," he licked his lips, nibbling his bottom lip. "all I could think about, was you," his voice quivered. "I was terrified I would lose you because I was scared to admit it,"

"admit what," you whispered. You felt that the only thing you'd be able to hear was your heart rate. 

"admit that I love you," You pulled him into a kiss. Jsy froze up for a second not knowing, you had feelings for him. As he slowly adjusted, he started kissing you back, moving in closer to you. You slid your hand to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. 

You let go, taking in a breath. "Um I take it that there are no feelings for Hailey," You mumbled, making him smile. 

——

"Hank please I just want to talk to him," You begged Hank. Hank had put Dudley in the cage, wanting to give him a talk. 

"Literally three days ago this man held you, hostage," It's been two days since you were held hostage and even though you knew you were safe, Dudley lingered in your mind, giving you night terrors. You wanted to talk to him, tell him that you won.

"And I want to tell him that he didn't break me," You knew that he thought he did break you. You also weren't gonna lie, he almost did. With reluctance, he let you go downstairs, alone.

Dudley smiled, as he saw you come in. Walking up the cell, your face remained stone cold. "Such a wonderful sight," He joked. "Did you miss me?" You looked at him disgusted.

"You're gonna be in jail for the rest of your life," stuffing your hands into your pockets, you walked closer. "no one will visit, you will die alone in there, your own son disgusted of who you are,"

"My son would never leave his father," he answered. In his mind, his son would be there with him.

"Is that why he's telling the police right now what you did to those girls?" After picking up J.T, he told the police what Dudley did to those girls. How those horrifying thoughts would haunt the little boy for the rest of his life.

"he's gonna follow in his father's footsteps," Dudley stood up, grabbing on to the cell door. "I was showing him how to be a real man," It was your turn to laugh now.

"he's more of a man right now than you ever will be," Dudley wet his lips.

"I was man enough to destroy you."

"that's where you're wrong, I'm not broken," You wiped the tears away. You made your peace and it was time for you to go. "I hope you rot in prison,"

Hank came into the room, bringing Brooks with him. "I brought you a buddy while you two wait to be transported to your forever home." He put Brooks in the same cell as Dudley. Brooks held his head down, steering more to the corner. Hank held on to you, moving you outside.

Jay was waiting outside for you, checking his phone, you walked up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How do you feel,"

"Better," you told him truthfully. You knew you could finally move on with your life, starting by finishing those finals and starting Police Academy. You two held each other's hand, walking outside.

"You know I missed that smile," he told you, only making your smile wider. 

He stopped both of you, placing his finger under your chin. He leaned closer, hovering his lips to yours. Leaning forward you closed the space, his lips soft, mixing it with the scruff of his beard. You heard yelling coming from the cells down the hall before seeing cops running towards them. Jay joined them, you following close behind.

Jay tried to cover your eyes, preventing you from seeing anything else but it was no use, your memory would forever be scarred from this. The scene was horrible, Dudley's body laid limp on the ground, his face bashed in making him unrecognizable, there was blood splattered everywhere, staining everything in its path. 

Brooks's eyes remained lifeless as he stared at the body, his face covered in Dudley's blood. "I thought I was being protected," He sat down on the chair, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Let's go," You walked away, as Jay called Hank. 

————

You sat on your couch, resting your head against the pillows. Jay brought you home, making you Hot cocoa. He handed you the mug, sitting down next to you. 

"What's making you smile?" he asked you.

"I'm happy," It was weird, everything was happening quickly, you were kidnapped, tortured and almost killed, but Jay and you were a thing, you passed your finals, and on your way into going into the police academy, all in a week.

"You are allowed to be happy you know," he said, resting his hand on top of yours. Taking a sip of your drink, you relished in Jay's capabilities with hot cocoa. He smirked, looking into your eyes before landing on your lips.

"There's that Halstead look," you teased, drinking the cocoa. He started smiling before teasing.

"Oh there's the Halstead-" he mimicked you. You nodded, backing away from Jay's grasp. He launched forward, chasing you around the room. You squealed, as he grabbed you by the waist, pulling you to him. He pressed you against the counter, nuzzling his head against your neck.

"I love you, Jay Halstead," You never thought that life would swing this way but you were happy it did.

"I love you (Y/N)(Y/L/N)" he leaned in hovering his lips over yours. He kissed you melting any other thoughts from your mind.


End file.
